A conventional bracket for attaching halogen light (as shown in FIG. 7) has a plate body of strip metal with two 90.degree. angles, with its ends mounted by screws at both sides of the halogen light. Such an attaching bracket can provide only a rotating angle of the lamp body, with the fixing points attached to the both sides of lamps and lanterns as an axis. The direction of light projection for halogen light depends upon the bracket structure, and the bracket structure is in turn limited by the shape and position of the articles to which it is attached. Such a bracket structure allowing only monodirectional movement cannot provide an ideal effect.